Giftbearer Kulu-ya-Ku
Extreme Fireblight Extreme Waterblight Extreme Thunderblight Extreme Iceblight Extreme Dragonblight Extreme Earthblight Extreme Windblight |weaknesses = Water |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Giftbearer Kulu-ya-Ku is a Variant of Kulu-ya-Ku that only appears to hunters who have recently grown a year older. It utilizes presents as opposed to rocks in battle, and these presents can inflict all sorts of nasty conditions. Physiology Giftbearer Kulu-ya-Ku greatly resembles the standard Kulu-Ya-Ku, but has some differences to set itself apart from the original. Its scales are azure as opposed to bright brown, and its feathers and hands are grey and dark blue as opposed to yellow and orange. Its eyes are orange instead of green, and the skin around its eyes is tan instead of pink. Ecology Like the standard species, Giftbearer Kulu-Ya-Ku primarily feeds on eggs, but will actively hunt if there is no other food source available, with its preferred prey during these hard times being small monsters, such as Barnos, Gastodon, and Vespoid. Its blue skin and grey plumage along with its orange eyes and tan skin are the result of a rare genetic mutation, which makes it stand out more in forested and desert environments, and it got around any disadvantages this mutation might provide by moving to the Elder's Recess, which provides it with camouflage, along with sleeping in caves during the day and going out to hunt at night. Interestingly, it utilizes volatile presents as opposed to rocks, is more active when it senses that a nearby hunter's birthday is currently taking place, and has been known to actively pursue hunters who have just recently turned a year older, handing them the presents before running off. This behaviour is said to be the result of it knowing that hunters will actively pursue any monster they see and are far more dangerous than any of its predators and competitors, and so it acts this way out of a sense of self-preservation. These presents contain highly concentrated amounts of elemental energy that the Bird Wyvern derives from the organs of recently diseased monsters, and it stores the energy in improvised containers designed to explode on impact before placing them in their boxes, which were stolen from human settlements. The colour of the wrapping determines the gift's effects: orange boxes with yellow ribbons inflict Extreme Fireblight, blue boxes with light blue ribbons inflict Extreme Waterblight, purple boxes with white ribbons inflict Extreme Thunderblight, white boxes with pale blue ribbons inflict Extreme Iceblight, black boxes with red ribbons inflict Extreme Dragonblight, brown boxes with tan ribbons inflict Extreme Earthblight, and grey boxes with greyish-white ribbons inflict Extreme Windblight. However, on some occasions, it may throw a green box with a light green ribbon by accident, with this box containing a herbal mixture that heals targets on contact. This process is very delicate and often results in unlucky individuals accidentally blowing themselves up, but the few who succeed make for very dangerous couriers. Despite these advantages, it is preyed on by larger monsters, such as Lavasioth, Azure Rathalos, Bazelgeuse, and Nergigante, and the only large monsters in the Elder's Recess that could be considered its equals are Dodogama and Great Gastodon, who can easily injure an unwary individual with explosive rocks and brutal charges, respectively. Behavior Giftbearer Kulu-ya-Ku only comes out of hiding when it senses that a hunter whose birthday is the current day arrives in the Elder's Recess, and will attack them without warning by forcing them to hold volatile presents or chucking said presents at them. It can also heal itself by throwing a green present containing a herbal mixture to the ground in front of it. Abilities Giftbearer Kulu-ya-Ku has access to volatile presents containing highly concentrated amounts of elemental energy that are released from their containers upon impact. Habitat Giftbearer Kulu-ya-Ku is only found in the Elder's Recess. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 2,650 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 1,458 HP (rounded up) * High-Rank (0.70x): 1,760 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 3,445 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 70 (Cut), 70 (Impact), 70 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 20 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Forearms: 50 (Cut), 70 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 20 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Body/Legs: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 20 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Tail: 50 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 20 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Present: 10 (Cut), 10 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 20 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Forearms = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Body/Legs = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Tail = ★★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Present = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Giftbearer Kulu-ya-Ku has the same attacks as the standard species, but instead of using rocks, it utilizes presents that inflict either Extreme Fireblight (orange), Extreme Waterblight (blue), Extreme Thunderblight (purple), Extreme Iceblight (white), Extreme Dragonblight (black), Extreme Earthblight (brown), Extreme Windblight (grey), or, in rare cases, rapid healing as opposed to damage (green). Present Scatter Giftbearer Kulu-ya-Ku runs away in a straight line while leaving multiple presents behind it, which explode upon contact. This attack deals high damage and inflicts either Extreme Fireblight (orange present), Extreme Waterblight (blue present), Extreme Thunderblight (purple present), Extreme Iceblight (white present), Extreme Earthblight (brown present), Extreme Windblight (grey present), Extreme Dragonblight (black present), or rapid healing as opposed to damage (green present). Happy Birthday! Giftbearer Kulu-ya-Ku shoves a large present into the hunter's arms, then runs away before the present explodes. The explosion deals high damage and inflicts either Extreme Fireblight (orange present), Extreme Waterblight (blue present), Extreme Thunderblight (purple present), Extreme Iceblight (white present), Extreme Dragonblight (black present), Extreme Earthblight (brown present), Extreme Windblight (grey present), or rapid healing as opposed to damage (green present). This attack is only used at point-blank range, and acts like a pin attack, requiring the hunter to lower a meter in order to throw away the present in time. Healing Gift Giftbearer Kulu-ya-Ku throws a green box to the ground, healing itself instantly. It only uses this move when its health is at 50% or lower, and it will hold still after using it for four seconds, giving the hunter some time to dish out enough damage to counter the amount of health regained. Argh! It was a Dud! Giftbearer Kulu-ya-Ku quickly rushes towards the hunter in an attempt to tackle them. If it succeeds, the hunter will take low damage and become pinned down. It will then pull out a large present and hit the hunter with it, dealing low damage. Shocked that the present turned out to be a dud, it will then furiously bash the hunter with it repeatedly, dealing low damage with each strike. If the hunter doesn't escape soon enough, the dud will explode, and the explosion deals high damage and inflicts either Extreme Fireblight (orange present), Extreme Waterblight (blue present), Extreme Thunderblight (purple present), Extreme Iceblight (white present), Extreme Dragonblight (black present), Extreme Earthblight (brown present), Extreme Windblight (grey present), or rapid healing as opposed to damage (green present). Escaping the attack in time causes the dud to fly in a random direction, exploding once it hits the ground. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FW6_nVV0Tgc&t=538s Weapons N/A Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 240-605 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -5 * Water -20 * Thunder -5 * Ice -5 * Dragon -5 * Earth -5 * Wind -5 Skills: Birthday Hunter, Pro Transporter, Miraculous Luck, Recovery Down, Demonic Blessing G-Rank Defense: 390-675 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -5 * Water -20 * Thunder -5 * Ice -5 * Dragon -5 * Earth -5 * Wind -5 Skills: Birthday Hunter, Pro Transporter, Miraculous Luck, Recovery Down, Demonic Blessing Gunner High-Rank Defense: 120-390 Elemental Resistances: * Fire 0 * Water -15 * Thunder 0 * Ice 0 * Dragon 0 * Earth 0 * Wind 0 Skills: Birthday Hunter, Pro Transporter, Miraculous Luck, Recovery Down, Demonic Blessing G-Rank Defense: 210-440 Elemental Resistances: * Fire 0 * Water -15 * Thunder 0 * Ice 0 * Dragon 0 * Earth 0 * Wind 0 Skills: Birthday Hunter, Pro Transporter, Miraculous Luck, Recovery Down, Demonic Blessing Carves Giftbearer Kulu-ya-Ku has the same carves as the standard species, but defeating it grants the player a unique item that can be used to craft a birthday-themed set of armour. Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Giftbearer Kulu-ya-Ku has the same breakable parts as the standard species. Quests Event Trivia * Giftbearer Kulu-ya-Ku was originally going to be based on phoenixes, having access to the Fire element and reviving itself when killed, but this was changed, as it makes no sense for such a weak, low-level monster to have access to an ability seen only in Solstice Conquest War monsters like Disufiroa. * Giftbearer Kulu-ya-Ku's Present Scatter attack was inspired by an attack utilized by Paul Carson, a boss from Dead Rising. The attack involves him throwing multiple pipe bombs to the floor while running in a straight line, similar to the monster. * Giftbearer Kulu-ya-Ku can only be fought on the birthday of the hunter who started the quest, and it will prioritize them over other hunters. * Giftbearer Kulu-ya-Ku has a 9% chance of using green boxes by accident, while its other boxes have an equal chance of being used, with a 13% occurrence rate for all seven of them. * Hitting Giftbearer Kulu-ya-Ku's hands with the slinger will cause it to drop any presents it is holding, either healing it (the green boxes) or doing minor damage to it (the non-green boxes). Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Explore Variant Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Extreme Iceblight Monster Category:Extreme Dragonblight Monster Category:Extreme Waterblight Monster Category:Extreme Thunderblight Monster Category:Extreme Fireblight Monster Category:Extreme Earthblight Monster Category:Extreme Windblight Monster